


Doctor's Notes

by heros_wings



Series: Not-So-Straight-As [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, annoying students maknae line, teacher hyungline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: Mark is Jackson's daily vitamin. Mark won't admit that Jackson is his.





	Doctor's Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This and a few other mini stories for this verse have been sitting in my google docs for a few months and I've been putting off posting...the format is similar to my pirate AU series, with a bunch of loosely connected drabbles, but a lot less plot-line. Please enjoy!

Mark stopped in the doorway of the school nurse’s office. Sitting in his chair was the headache he could never seem to shake.

“Get out.”

Jackson grinned at him from where he sat in front of Mark's desk.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.”

It was far too early for that stupid grin.

 “Out. Now.”

 As if to emphasize just _how unwelcome_ Jackson was at 7 in the morning in _his_ office, Mark grabbed the back of the chair and tipped it forward until he was forced to scramble out to avoid being dumped unceremoniously on the floor.

“Rude.”

Mark didn’t bother looking at him as he grabbed his white lab coat from the rack and slipped it on.

“How did you get in?” he dropped into the chair he evicted Jackson from and turned on his computer.

A set of keys dangled in front of his face.

“As the basketball coach I should have _full access_ to the school’s medical facilities in case the nurse isn't in,” he replied, yanking the keys away just before Mark could snatch them. His grin widened as he twirled them around his finger. “At least that's what I told the principal.”

Rolling his eyes, Mark turned his focus to his emails. Not that he had any worth looking at. He was just hoping Jackson would leave.

“What do you want, Jackson,” he asked several minutes later.

Jackson, who had been spinning in the stool usually occupied by students, stopped and grinned at Mark again.

“I’m here for my daily vitamin.”

Mark's eyes narrowed.

Still grinning, Jackson stood and practically skipped out the door. “I got it, now. See you at lunch!”

Fighting back his own smile, he turned back to his computer, the earlier grumpiness slipped away, and he felt just a little less tired.

“Ew.”

Mark didn’t bother looking away from the computer as a lanky boy dropped into the stool Jackson vacated.

“Isn't it a little early for you to fake an excuse to get out of gym?” he asked, deleting an email about a happy hour he knew Jackson would drag him to anyway.

“Isn't it a little early for you to be flirting with the gym teacher?”

"I don't _have_ to keep writing you excuses, Bambam,” he replied casually. “Go actually break your leg this time.”

Bambam pouted at him. “But _hyung—_ ”

Sighing, Mark spun his chair around so he was facing Bambam, an exchange student from Thailand, who was in Mark's office nearly as often as Jackson. He lost count of the number of “sprained ankles” and “colds” Bambam conveniently strolled in with during gym class. It was amazing Jackson still let him get away with it. Mark wasn't even sure why _he_ kept writing Bambam notes to be excused.

“Tuan _teacher_ ,” he corrected. In addition to his fake illnesses, Bambam also decided it was more comfortable to address Mark as _hyung_ instead of _seonsaengnim_ (“You’re the school nurse, not a teacher. Besides, you've seen me _naked._ We're practically family,” had been his argument).

“Tuan _teacher_ ,” Bambam repeated, with only a hint of sarcasm. “I feel a tickle in my throat, and don't think I can participate in gym today.” He gave a small cough for dramatic effect.

Mark rolled eyes, but scribbled down the excuse and handed the slip to Bambam, who grinned as he took it and jumped up.

“Thanks, _hyung_!”

As he bounded out of the room, Mark had yet _another_ visitor. This one at least brought coffee.

“Tell me it's Irish,” he said, gratefully taking the cup from Jinyoung, who grinned and leaned against the doorframe.

“Sorry...cafés don't stock alcohol.”

“Now _there's_ a business opportunity,” Mark smirked into his coffee.

Jinyoung grinned back. “I saw Jackson practically skipping down the hall," he said, switching topics.

Mark stared at him with what he hoped was a completely expressionless look.

Jinyoung's grin widened. “Still stringing him along?”

“How's Jaebum?” Mark asked, ignoring the question.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. “Sore.”

Mark snorted. At the same time, someone behind Jinyoung tripped in the hallway.

“Oh, Jaebum,” Jinyoung turned to see the red-faced music teacher picking up the papers he dropped.

Mark watched Jinyoung retreat from the office, successfully distracted by his boyfriend-no-one-knew-about-except-Mark. Hard to make excuses after he caught them making out on the bed in his office (though it still hadn't kept Jinyoung from trying).

“Take pity on Jackson and let him ask you out,” Jinyoung said, sticking his head in the office one last time, before following after Jaebum.

Mark waved him off as he turned back to his computer. His phone buzzed.

 _‘Happy hour tonight,’_ Jackson texted with an unnecessary number of happy face emojis.

Fighting back a grin, he replied, _‘Busy.’_

_‘Too bad. See you at 5~’_

He snorted and set his phone down without responding.

“Daily vitamin, huh…” he muttered to himself, his lips twitching into a reluctant smile as he picked up his phone again.

_‘Make Bambam participate in gym today.’_


End file.
